


A Devastating Winter (a dream SMP fanfic)

by your_local_chaos_induced_gremlin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Smp, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_chaos_induced_gremlin/pseuds/your_local_chaos_induced_gremlin
Summary: When winter arrives, many of the dream smp members have an uneasy feeling about what is to come, most disregard it in hopes that what they feel is to do with crop failure or a passing feeling of discomfort, but others believe it is something far worse and venture out to try and find the source of the gut quenching feeling. Lives will be saved, but at what cost? Who's lives are at threat? Who's blood will be shed?But most importantly, what is happening to their world and why is it happening?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Devastating Winter (a dream SMP fanfic)

The bitter Autumn wind whipped through the young male’s pink hair as he stared out over the cliff side. The soft orange, purples and blues of the evening sky calmed him, along with the steady crash of the sea below him.

It had been a tiresome day, trying to keep Tommy and Drista out of trouble while simultaneously trying to gather crops and other materials around the house to prepare for the winter to come. The two troublemakers had been put to work so he could keep an eye on them. He couldn't blame them though, for all their hyper-energy. He was like that once as well.

The man sighed. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up, grabbing his bow, and turning to the horse. The dark bags under his eyes signified he hadn't been sleeping well. It seemed no matter how much he tried to sleep, every time he closed his eyes, it always felt like the darkness behind his eyes stared at him hungrily. That didn't faze him half as much as the fact that the voices in his head had been silent. While he did reminisce in the silence that he had wished for his entire life, he couldn't help the fact that he could tell that they were quiet because they _scared._ That's what threw Techno.

He sighed again.

“It might be best if I talk with Phil about this…”

He mounted Spots. He knew Tubbo wouldn’t mind as they shared the beautiful animal. The thought made him smile. Though he knew they weren’t technically family, he cared for Tubbo like a younger brother.

Shaking his head, he turned the horse back towards the base. It was getting late and he’d like not to be caught out with the monsters.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Warm air immediately engulfed Techno as he entered the large house. Though something felt off.

Wilbur, Phil, Tubbo and Schlatt were all talking quietly in the living room. Dream, George and Sapnap sat on the stairs by the planning room while Skeppy, BBH, Punz, Eret, Nikki and Ranboo all stood in the kitchen, looks of worry etched onto their faces.

“I see everyone is back from their adventures… well bar a few.” The monotonous comment sat in the tense air as he glanced over everyone. “Did you two start a fire or has everyone got a stick shoved up their noses?”

He dared a slight glare, despite the ‘playful’ manner of his question, at Drista and Tommy who sat in front of the fireplace.

“WHAT?!” Tommy snapped defensively. “Just because you left us alone for half an hour doesn’t mean we started trouble-!”

“Or a FiRe.” Drista mocked as she moved her hands for emphasis.

“Don’t mock me, Drista...”

“No, they haven’t… but you haven’t happened to of felt something… _off…_ at all these past few weeks?” Eret’s voice caught Techno’s attention.

“I mean yeah… a li-”

“For the last time guys, the bad feeling has something to do with our crops failing. Or it could even be just a fleeting feeling. Let it go guys.” Dreams voice cut off Techno as he stood with his two close friends following suit. “Just forget about it, besides, dinner is probably cooked.”

Everyone nodded and those that weren’t in the kitchen made their way towards it.

Techno made eye contact with Phil and signalled to him silently that he wanted to talk with him, though it would have to wait.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner was oddly quiet, probably due to Quackity, Fundy and Karl not being there to lighten the mood with their goofiness. It did however give everyone time to reflect on everything, especially Techno and what he wanted to talk to Philza about.

The stairs creaked as both Techno and Phil made their way up to Phil’s room.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about son?” Phil sighed as he collapsed onto his green bed.

The room was lit by candles scattered throughout the moderately sized room. The dark oak wood and birch really setting a warm tone to the place, making techno relax. Techno plonked himself down at the end of the bed.

“You know the voices… Phil? The ones you taught me how to overcome and ignore?”

Phil sat up, all tiredness leaving his body as he waited, anticipating for what he would say next.

“They’ve gone quiet out of fear. They were still talk last week, but they seemed meek, seemingly not wanting to invade my thoughts even. Then this week- nothing. No noises from them, no chanting, but I can _feel_ them there. They haven’t left. They’re cowering but I don’t understand why. I haven’t done anything different from my usual methods of blocking them out nor done things that are different from my usual daily schedule.” Techno finished, looking towards the man he considered his father figure with worry and fatigue. “If I’m being honest with you Phil… something really, _really,_ bad is coming… Why else would they be quiet?”

Phil nodded his head, moving to put a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Whatever the bad thing is, I’m sure we’ll overcome it.”

“But the voices Phil-”

“Whatever has scared them into silence, will pass as many things do. Make the most of this small freedom. If the gut feeling gets worse, I’ll take things up from there. Now go and get some rest, I can tell it has been a hard day for you.”

“And if I can’t sleep?”

“You know where I keep everything. Help yourself if need be, it always put you to rest when you were younger, I’m sure it’ll do the trick now.”

Phil smiled kindly towards the man that now stood from his bed. Techno gave a grateful smile, nodding before resuming his stoic expression and walking out the door.

He may seem emotionless or hard to befriend, but techno was like Phil’s son and had many issues to deal with his entire life, making Techno have a hard outer shell, but Phil was willing to always be there for the young man, always making time for him. He always would…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Techno sat on his bed, finishing the last couple of sentences in his diary. It was one of the few things that calmed him some days and stopped him from going insane.

He snapped the book closed and placed it back into the beside table draw, locking it with the key that hung around his neck.

He knew that it would be a long night of sleeplessness, but it would be fine. It gave him more time to think. To analyse and to theorise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading the prologue to the story, I hope it was enjoyable and that it intrigued you to continue reading it. I'll let you know the update schedule once I've gotten a few chapters completed in drafts and proof read by my close friend. Hopefully it'll be once a week, but we'll see.


End file.
